


Our Slices of Life

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Because I can, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Fusion MCU & Fraction Hawkeye, M/M, Triplets, Word prompt, oh also other fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang Clint, dan Tony. Dan keluarga Clint. Lebih banyak Clint dan Tony sih. Tentang kisah mereka dan bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk berkembang.</p><p>Fusion MCU dan Fraction Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Slices of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lihat, yang awalnya hanya kumpulan drabble tetiba nyelip plot. Nggak konek ama dua cerita sebelumnya. so ... yeah. happy reading.
> 
> The Avengers belong to Stan Lee and Disney, and Marvel Cinematic Universe. Oh and Hawkeye belong to Matt Fraction, so does the awesome Pizza Dog. Bourne Legacy belong to Tony Gilroy. Mission Impossible belong to Paramount Picture. I do not take any profits from this story, just for fun please.

**Smile**

Tony Stark tidak pernah mengeluarkan senyuman aslinya di muka umum. Itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia, dan semua orang yang punya mata juga bisa melihatnya. Senyum yang dia berikan pada khalayak ramai selalu senyum percaya diri yang tidak pernah menyentuh matanya.

Karena itu cukup menghebohkan ketika seorang Tony Stark (milyuner, playboy, jenius, dermawan) mengeluarkan senyuman aslinya. Senyuman yang, entah disengaja atau tidak, keluar saat dia bersama beberapa anggota Avengers sedang mendatangi acara amal. 

Tapi bukan sebuah kejutan saat satu hari setelahnya, sampul beberapa majalah dipenuhi dengan spekulasi tentang Tony mempunyai pasangan baru.

Ya, karena Tony mengeluarkan senyuman itu saat dia sedang berbisik dengan rekannya; Clint Barton atau lebih dikenal publik dengan nama kode: Hawkeye.

**Walk**

Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Di tengah kesibukan Tony di bengkelnya, kesibukan Clint sebagai seorang agen rahasia (Clint sudah berencana pensiun sih), dan kesibukan mereka sebagai anggota Avengers―mereka tidak punya waktu kosong untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di taman berdua. Berkencan seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya.

Tapi sore ini berbeda. Sore ini mereka meliburkan diri mereka, menggunakan aksesoris sederhana untuk sekedar menutupi identitas mereka, dan berjalan bergandengan tangan di taman.

Ada tawa yang dibagi keduanya pada dunia, ada lelucon yang tidak habis diucapkan dan ada ciuman yang dilakukan ketika kencan mereka selesai.

Oh, ada juga tanda tangan dan foto yang diambil beberapa orang karena popularitas Tony tidak bisa dilawan dengan aksesoris ala kadarnya.

Dan ada topi bertuliskan huruf H yang diberikan pada seorang anak kecil karena dia adalah orang pertama yang mengenali Clint sebagai Hawkeye, dan orang pertama yang Clint temui, yang berkata bahwa Hawkeye lah pahlawan favoritnya.

**Waltz**

"Ow, Clint. Kamu menginjak kakiku lagi!" Seru Tony menghentikan latihan dansa mereka. Sekali lagi.

"Bukan salahku dansa ini rumit," gerutu Clint melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Tony.

Tony tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan menurut tatapan kotor yang dilempar Clint padanya, pacarnya tidak senang. "Waltz tidak rumit, kamu hanya perlu membiasakannya saja. Ini bukan rumus roket yang harus dihafal Clint. Nanti juga kamu bisa. Sekarang, coba untuk tidak terlalu sering menginjak kakiku. Kalau kamu berhasil, aku akan memberimu ciuman."

"Aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman darimu kapan pun aku mau."

Tony memutar bola matanya. "Bukan itu intinya."

"Ya, ya."

Dan mereka mengulang latihan mereka lagi.

Akhirnya, satu jam kemudian latihan mereka selesai dengan kaki Tony yang memerah juga sebuah senyuman besar di mulut Clint. Senyuman yang kemudian ikut menginfeksi mulut Tony, membuainya untuk tertawa.

Setidaknya ada kemungkinan Clint tidak akan menginjak kakinya lagi di pesta formal nanti.

**Wishes**

Harapan Tony adalah mimpi buruknya menghilang. Tentu saja harapan itu tidak terwujud, tapi tidur dalam pelukan Clint membawa perasaan damai tersendiri untuknya. Perasaan damai yang mengalahkan setiap mimpi buruk itu, mengusir mereka ke sudut tergelap dalam pikiran Tony.

Harapan Clint adalah agar hal-hal baik yang terjadi padanya tidak berlalu pergi. Dan kalau pada malamnya dia memeluk Tony erat karena dia tidak ingin Tony (hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya) meninggalkannya― _well_ , tidak ada yang bisa mengomentarinya.

**Move**

"Ugh," gerutu Tony. "Clint, kamu berat."

Pacarnya hanya mendengkur halus.

"Clinttt! Minggir, aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Masih tetap dengkuran halus.

"Cliiiinnnnntttttt! Kita baru saja bercinta jadi jangan pura-pura tidur. Menjauh dariku, kamu berkeringat."

Ucapan itu dibalas dengan satu mata yang terbuka dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Minggir!"

Mata itu kemudian berputar bosan, dan orang yang memilikinya berputar turun dari atas Tony.

Tony mendesah lega. Keras dan mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku tidak seberat itu. Dan aku berkeringat karena tuntutanmu."

Tony tidak menyesal sedikit pun saat dia menendang Clint dengan keras di paha sampai sang pemanah mendesis keras. Bukan dia yang ditindih oleh delapan puluh enam kilogram otot manusia.

Sesaat kemudian Clint memeluknya dari samping, "Maaf."

Ya, sudah seharusnya. Apa susahnya sih hanya bergeser sedikit untuk memberi Tony ruang napas?

" _Baby,_ santai sedikit. Aku seperti memeluk patung."

"Ya, ya."

**Pillow Talk**

"Clint, kenapa kamu tidak pindah ke mari?"

"Apa kita benar-benar membicarakan ini? Aku sudah mengantuk, Tony. Besok aku harus kembali ke apartemenku."

"Kamu tidak perlu kembali kalau kamu mau menerima tawaranku untuk pindah ke mari."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya seekor anjing."

"Seekor anjing? Bagaimana dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang kalau kamu selalu pergi seperti ini?"

" _Well_ , karena itulah aku harus pulang besok. Sekarang bisakah aku tidur?"

"Dia bisa tinggal di sini."

"Tony, aku tidak bisa."

"Oke, terserah kamu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah di sini, Clint. Bagaimana pun aku akan berusaha sampai kamu mau pindah ke mari."

"Hm, hm ... boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

"Terserahlah."

**Sarcasm**

"Di mana dia?" tanya Natasha sesaat setelah dia masuk ke bengkel Tony dan hanya menemukan sang mekanik di sana.

"Entahlah. Di mana kamu menaruhnya?" jawab Tony tanpa melihat dari pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya. Wanita ini tidak bisa menghargai sarkasme keren.

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Tony menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, oke. Dia pergi tadi pagi. Bilangnya pulang."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Natasha berbicara, "Kamu harus mengunjunginya, Stark."

**Twin**

Ketukan di pintu itu makin lama makin keras karena Clint belum membuka pintunya. Atau mungkin ini bukan apartemennya? Tapi menurut Jarvis, Clint tinggal di apartemen ini.

Pada akhirnya Clint membuka pintu itu, tampak emosi dengan ketukan Tony yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Apa?"

Tony langsung meraih leher Clint dan menciumnya. Detik berikutnya, punggung Tony menyentuh dinding apartemen Clint dengan kekuatan berlebih, dan lengan Clint menekan lehernya.

" _What the fuck!_ " Desis Clint. Tony terlalu terkejut hingga dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya melihat Clint dengan mata membesar.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah bertemu. Will, dia Tony; pacarku. Tony, dia William; kembaranku. Dan Will, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu mau melepaskan tanganmu darinya."

Apa? Kembar? Sementara otak Tony masih mencoba memproses hal ini, mulutnya malah berkata, " _Threesome?_ "

Kedua mata Cl―Will langsung berbalik menatap Tony beberapa saat sebelum berputar. Lengan yang menekan lehernya kemudian menghilang. "Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah punya pacar."

"Dan aku tidak berbagi," sambung Clint.

**Family**

"Jadi ... kamu punya kembaran," kata Tony menatap Clint dari tempat duduknya. Saat ini mereka duduk di atap apartemen Clint. Kebetulan Clint tinggal di apartemen lantai paling atas, jadi otomatis dia sering menghabiskan waktunya di atas sini.

Gedung apartemen ini sendiri berada di pinggiran kota; kawasan kumuh jika kalian tanya pendapat Tony ... tapi itu hanya pendapatnya. Jika digolongkan menurut faktanya, kawasan ini berada satu atau dua tingkat di atas kawasan kumuh. Sama saja ya? Ah tidak jika kalian tinggal di New York.

Dalam perjalanan Tony ke mari, dia melihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya termasuk anggota geng. Ditambah dengan fasilitas sangat terbatas milik pemerintah yang ada di sini ... rasanya seperti mengunjungi kawasan awal yang ditempati tokoh utama di game GTA: San Andreas. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Tony lagi.

"Tidak ada dari kalian yang pernah bertanya soal ini."

Cukup adil. Sebenarnya karena Tony tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membawa topik ini ke dalam percakapan mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan keluarganya yang tidak normal, dia tidak terlalu nyaman membicarakan soal ini. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Tony sudah bertemu dengan Will dan dia ingin tahu siapa lagi yang ada di dalam daftar keluarga pacarnya.

"Oke, jadi berapa anggota keluargamu?"

"Hm ... ada Barney; yang tertua. William dan Aaron; kembaranku―"

Apa?

"Tunggu dulu. Kembar tiga!?" Triplets?

"Ya."

"Aku harusnya membaca berkas latar belakangmu." Dia tidak melakukannya karena itu tampak melanggar privasi. Lupakan fakta bahwa terkadang saat Clint melakukan misinya sebagai agen rahasia, Tony sering mengintip berkas misinya di SHIELD. Bukan salahnya kalau Clint ingin profesional dalam pekerjaannya sehingga tidak bisa memberi tahu apa-apa soal misinya pada Tony. Dan tentu bukan salahnya juga jika Tony khawatir dengan pacarnya sehingga dia melanggar aturan dan meretas database SHIELD. Tidak setiap misi sih, Tony masih menghargai pilihan pacarnya. "Kembar tiga―di mana yang satunya? ... Aaron? Dan kakakmu Barney? Kakakmu kan?"

"Namanya Kenny, tapi sekarang dia memanggil dirinya Aaron. Dia sedang dalam pelarian." Saat Tony mengerutkan dahinya, Clint lanjut berbicara. "CIA, dia punya masalah dengan agensi itu."

"Kriminal?"

Clint tertawa lebar. "Tidak, tidak ada dari kami yang tahu cara berpikiran jahat. Kami hanya mengikuti jalan yang kami anggap benar. Walau itu kedengaran ambigu, kami tidak pernah mengikuti jalan yang membahayakan orang banyak. Dia sebenarnya mantan agen yang bekerja di sana, tapi ada sedikit masalah dan mereka memutuskan untuk memburunya."

Clint mengatakan semua itu bagaikan dia tidak punya masalah dengan saudaranya menjadi buronan. Tapi Tony tahu kalau Clint adalah orang yang protektif, sangat protektif. Jadi penjelasan terbaik adalah mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan seperti yang dilakukan Tony dan Clint mengenai sikap protektif dan kekhawatiran akan sesama di arena pertarungan.

"Kami―jangan bilang kalau si Barney ini juga agen rahasia?"

Sekali lagi Clint tertawa. "Dia mantan FBI."

 _Holy Shit,_ apa mereka semua ini keluarga mata-mata? Apa mereka ini mengidolakan James Bond sampai semuanya menjadi agen rahasia? Tony tidak perlu bertanya soal William―orang itu tentunya agen rahasia jika dilihat dari skill yang dimiliki. Punggung Tony masih sakit karenanya.

"Jadi, setelah kalian bertiga ...?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Clint sambil menggeleng. "Hanya kami berempat."

Tony tahu dari awal bahwa orang tua Clint sudah meninggal, dia hanya tidak tahu mengenai data keluarga Clint. "Di antara kalian bertiga ... kamu yang paling muda?"

"Paling tua. Setelah itu Will, dan Aaron."

"Oh, mengejutkan." Saat mata Clint memicing padanya, Tony hanya menyeringai. Mengejutkan karena Clint adalah pria yang memiliki gelas bertuliskan huruf H. "Clint, apa kamu pernah dikunjungi CIA mengenai Aaron?"

Clint tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, catatan resmi mengenai keluargaku sudah hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Will diadopsi, jadi namanya William Brandt. Yang memegang nama Barton hanya aku dan Barney, dan yang ada di catatan hanya kami berdua. Aaron ... dia tidak begitu beruntung. Intinya tidak ada yang tahu mengenai persaudaraan kami kecuali SHIELD. Jadi mereka datang ingin menangkapku; mengira aku Aaron. Aku menendang bokong mereka dan membiarkan Fury membereskan semuanya. Dari situ baru Fury tahu aku punya saudara kembar."

"Hanya SHIELD?" Clint mengangguk. "Agensi rahasia William tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Hm ... ada pacar Will yang tahu soal ini. Dia satu tim dengan Will. Kurasa selain itu tidak."

Hening melanda mereka sesaat karena Tony tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi serius, diam bukanlah talenta terbaiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai lebar. "Jadi ... Aaron adikmu ini. Dia belum punya pacar."

Sekali lagi mata Clint memicing tajam. "Terakhir kudengar, dia belum punya pacar," jawab Clint perlahan. "Kenapa?"

" _Threesome._ "

"Tidak Tony. Aku tidak berbagi, dan konsep incest seperti itu ... mengerikan untukku. Aku tidak ingin melihat adikku telanjang."

Apa Clint sadar kalau yang dimiliki adiknya sembilan puluh persen sama dengan yang dimilikinya?

"Aku hanya bercanda, Barton," balas Tony sambil memutar bola mata. "Lagipula aku juga tidak akan membagimu dengan siapa pun."

**Food**

"Clint, itu anjingmu?" tanya Tony menunjuk ke Golden Retriver yang ada di lantai.

"Hm, Hm. Lucky."

"Dia memakan pizza," kata Tony sekali lagi. Ada boks pizza berisi dua potong pizza di dalamnya. Dan salah satunya sedang dimakan anjing Clint.

"Ya ... kenapa?"

"Itu tidak sehat, Clint. Kamu harusnya memberikan makanan anjing padanya."

Anjing Clint―Lucky menatap Tony dengan satu matanya. Mengonggongnya sekali, lalu merengek dan menarik box pizza yang ada di lantai menjauh dari Tony dengan mulutnya.

Hening melanda seketika. Suara tawa tertahan terdengar dari Clint.

"Apa anjing itu baru saja―berhenti tertawa, _Asshole!_ "

Clint hanya tersenyum lebar. "Apa? Aku tidak tertawa. Lagipula aku juga memberikan makanan anjing padanya. Bukan salahku kalau dia hanya memakan tiga puluh persen makanan anjing dan tujuh puluh persen makanan manusia. Dia yang mengambilnya sendiri kalau aku tidak memberikannya, dan saat aku mau mengambilnya kembali―itu yang dia lakukan."

"Anjingnya lebih pintar daripada tuannya," kata Tony sambil menyeringai.

**Toy**

Mereka sedang duduk menonton episode terakhir Dog Cops di apartemen Clint saat Tony melihatnya. Mainan berwarna merah emas yang sedang digigit oleh Lucky.

"Clint ...," panggil Tony perlahan. Mainan itu tampak sangat familiar untuk Tony.

"Hm?"

"Di mana mainan Ironman yang aku berikan padamu?"

Tony menatap Clint dengan seksama saat Clint menjawab, "Hm ..." lalu membeku seketika. Kepala Clint menoleh sedikit ke arah Lucky―benar kan! Mainan yang sedang digigit Lucky adalah mainan Ironman.

"Cliiiinnnnttttt!" teriak Tony menatap tidak percaya pada pacarnya. "Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya kamu melakukan ini. Tidak ada seks untukmu selama satu minggu. Titik!"

"Ta―tapi, Tony, _Baby,_ "

Ada suara tawa tertahan yang datang dari belakang mereka. Clint menoleh dan memberikan tatapan kotor pada adiknya, Will.

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku hanya kemari untuk mengambil kopi." Kembaran Clint itu melakukan seperti yang dia katakan lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong. Kalian domestik dan menjijikkan. Barney juga bilang begitu." Lalu dia menutup pintu.

"Kalian, _asshole,_ " kata Clint, menatap tajam ke pintu kamar. "Kamu juga sama, Will!" lalu tatapan Clint mengarah pada anjingnya, yang masih asik menggigit mainan Ironman dan menghiraukan mereka semua. "Aw, Luck, Boy?" anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tidak berhenti menggigit mainannya. Terakhir Clint mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tony, yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk _puppy eyes_ Clint.

"Tidak Clint. Sekarang diamlah, aku ingin menonton Dog Cops."

Dan besoknya, Tony datang dengan membawa mainan Hawkeye, karena dia mengerti kata adil.

**Cook**

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Clint perlahan sambil melihat steak yang ada di depannya. Mereka sedang duduk di dapur Clint―yang mana tidak ada meja makan. Tony akan membelikannya nanti.

Barney Barton―pria yang satu atau dua tahun lebih tua daripada Clint, rambut merah, dan ganteng apa adanya―juga duduk di sebelah Clint, menatap hati-hati pada steak yang dibuat Tony.

"Tentu saja itu bisa dimakan. Memangnya kamu pikir itu apa? Racun?" jawab Tony sambil memutar bola matanya. Tidak bisakah Clint menghargai usaha Tony untuk mencoba memasak? Okelah dia tidak pernah memasak. Tapi dia jenius! Sesulit apa sih memasak itu untuk seorang jenius? Jawabannya: tidak sulit sama sekali. Tony hanya perlu mengikuti resep.

" _Well_ , tergantung dari mana kita melihatnya."

"Clint ...," kata Tony lagi.

"Oke. Oke," Clint berkata dua kali seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi Clint tidak bergerak. Yang bergerak justru kakaknya, Barney. Dia memotong steak itu dan berkata perlahan. "Clint, pacarmu ini ... dia tahu masak kan?"

 _Well,_ itu canggung. Dia berbicara seolah Tony tidak ada di sini. Tony memberikannya tatapan datar khusus milyuner.

Clint mendengus. "Dia sama sekali tidak tahu memasak. Jika aku atau Peper; mantan pacarnya tidak memberinya makan―entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya."

Tony mendengus balik, "Hey, super jenius di sini. Memangnya sesusah apa sih memasak itu?"

Kedua saudara itu saling bertatapan, lalu Barney mengangguk sekali. Detik berikutnya, Barney memotong steak itu menjadi bagian kecil dan mencicipinya.

Hening melanda. "Jadi?" tanya Clint setelah beberapa saat. Entah mengapa ini tampak seperti momen penentuan untuk Tony. Bagaikan malam puncak acara pencarian bakat.

Barney meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang dipegangnya dan mengambil air sambil menggeleng. "Mungkin akan jadi bagus, kalau saja tidak asin." Lalu wajah Barney berubah kusut. "Terlalu asin."

Huh? Tapi seingat Tony, dia menaruh garam dengan ukuran yang pas. Apa yang salah?

"Benar kan," kata Clint dengan nada yang terlalu puas. _Asshole._ Pacarnya itu seseorang yang brengsek yang selalu membuat Tony emosi. Dia bahkan menyuruh kakaknya yang mencicipi masakan Tony. Kalau Tony lahir dengan gender yang berbeda, mungkin dia sudah jadi manusia super sensitif yang melempar steaknya di wajah Clint. Tapi karena Tony itu laki-laki, dan karena dia cukup penasaran dengan steaknya sendiri―

"Woff." _Well,_ lihat. Ada relawan lain yang ingin mengapresiasi masakan Tony. Diambilnya steak itu dan ditaruhnya di piring makan Lucky.

Anjing itu mencium steak Tony lalu menggigitnya. Detik berikutnya anjing itu merengek kecil dan mundur selangkah.

Tony terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Clint tidak punya rasa kasihan untuk menahan tawanya, bahkan Barney pun tersenyum kecil.

" _Well,_ oke ... ini kesalahan teknis. Yang kali berikutnya akan jadi luar biasa." Tony yakin tadi dia tidak menaruh garam kelebihan. Apa garamnya sempat tumpah ke dagingnya ya? "Aku akan memesan makanan. China? Thailand? Italian?"

"China," jawab Clint sambil diikuti anggukan oleh Barney.

"Oke." Tony melihat ke kakinya yang didatangi oleh Lucky. "Dan pizza untukmu," kata Tony sambil menggaruk telinga Lucky. "Juga makanan anjing karena aku tidak seperti tuanmu yang satu itu."

Kibasan ekor dan sekali gonggongan yang dia dapat cukup untuk membuat Tony melempar tatapan puas pada Clint.

**Trust**

Kasur angin ini sangat berbeda dari tempat tidur ribuan dolar Tony. Berbaring di sini saja rasanya menyakitkan tulang belakang Tony. Ugh ... oke, itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi kalau Clint mau pindah dengannya ke Avengers Tower―Tony tidak perlu tidur di tempat tidur seperti ini.

Kalau ada yang penasaran, Tony sekarang sedang berbaring di kamar Clint dengan sang pemanah yang entah bagaimana mempunyai luka lebam di dagu. Tidak ada yang mau bercerita pada Tony bagaimana luka itu bisa ada di sana. Dia bisa mencari tahu sendiri sih, tapi lebih baik mendengarnya langsung dari Clint. Seperti saat Clint bercerita tentang keluarganya.

"Clint?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah memikirkan soal tawaranku untuk pindah ke Avengers Tower?"

Clint mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak bisa, Tony."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? "Kenapa? Keluargamu juga bisa pindah ke sana. Bahkan Lucky juga." Tony berhenti sebentar. "Untuk informasimu. Avengers Tower itu besar," tambahnya sarkastik.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," jawab Clint. Dan dia membuat seolah menjawabnya adalah hal yang sulit.

"Lalu kenapa!?" kemudian Tony menyadari sesuatu. "Pasti berhubungan dengan lebam itu kan?" saat Clint tidak menjawab, Tony menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Clint tertuju pada atap apartemennya.

Cih benar. Jadi Clint berkelahi dan mendapat luka lebam. Sepertinya tentang hal penting hingga dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa hobi Clint―memanah dan memerangi ... kriminal. Ah.

"Ini bukan soal pekerjaanmu kan?" tanya Tony sambil memicingkan mata. Hanya klarifikasi sih, dia tahu ini bukan soal pekerjaan Clint. Karena kalau begitu, Clint akan mengatakan pada Tony bahwa ini adalah misi dan dia tidak akan mengganggunya. Dia masih akan melihat berkas misinya sih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu. Ini bukan masalahmu."

Bukan masalahnya! Oke, itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Tony bisa mengerti ini jika dia adalah dirinya dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana dia mendapat masalah dan dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain di dalamnya (dan bagaimana dia masih mendapat mimpi buruk karena perbuatannya itu). Dan itu pun bukan karena harga diri, tapi karena hal itu merupakan persoalan pribadi.

Namun sekarang―sekarang semuanya berbeda. Sekarang Clint Barton adalah pacarnya. Dan dia sudah mempercayai Clint dengan sepenuhnya. Apa Clint tidak mempercayainya untuk sekedar berbagi masalah?

Kalau sekarang dia punya masalah yang sama, pasti Clint juga ingin mengetahuinya.

Lebih baik dia pergi daripada kepala jeniusnya jadi kacau dengan semua emosi ini. Dia bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Tony ...?" bisik Clint.

"Maaf Clint. Aku ada pekerjaan. Nanti baru aku datang lagi." Dia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lalu berhenti. "Ngomong-ngomong Clint, tadi aku melihat orang-orang dengan jaket olahraga di jalan menuju ke mari." Yang tidak dia katakan adalah bagaimana orang-orang itu memegang senjata dan bergerombolan. Seperti geng.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya ketus sambil menutup pintu.

Ada Barney di ruang tamu, sedang duduk menonton televisi. Juga ada plester menghiasi dahinya. Lucky berbaring di pangkuannya, menikmati garukan di perut yang diberikan Barney.

Domestik, kata sebuah suara di kepalanya, dan Tony menahan tawanya.

"Kalian berdua berkelahi," kata Barney saat dia melihat Tony.

"Dia egois," balas Tony terus berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bukan hal baru." Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum dia menutup pintu apartemen Clint.

**Call**

"Tony, kamu sudah mengurung dirimu di sini selama empat hari. Ada apa?" merupakan kalimat pertama yang Pepper ucapkan saat dia memasuki bengkel Tony.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kemampuan berbohongmu semakin hari semakin menurun, Tony."

"Hanya di depanmu, Peps." Tony mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mantan asisten, mantan pacar, dan sekarang CEO dari perusahaannya. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi makanan. Huh? Bukannya dia baru makan ya?

"Apa kamu berkelahi dengan Clint?"

Tony tidak menjawab. Dia mendengar Pepper mendesah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan kali ini?"

Oke ini tidak adil. Hanya karena dulu saat mereka masih pacaran, Tony sering mengambil keputusan bodoh bukan berarti sekarang dia juga yang terus-terusan melakukannya.

"Bukan aku. Clint yang memulainya." Dan sekarang pacarnya itu sangat tidak ingin diganggu berhubung masalahnya. Tony tidak akan sama sekali mengganggunya. Oh dia tidak akan mengganggunya, bahkan sampai bulan depan kalau bisa.

"Terserahlah. Ini makananmu. Dan Tony, ada e-mail yang harus kamu tanda tangani. Aku sudah mengirimnya untukmu. Tolong tanda tangani sekarang."

Inilah yang terkadang membuatnya malas. Meskipun Pepper sudah menduduki kursi CEO perusahaannya, tetap saja Tony harus menandatangani beberapa hal. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia rubah, sayangnya (tidak sekarang sih). Jadi ya, kadang beberapa hal butuh persetujuan Tony.

Dia sedang mencari di mana _starkpad_ -nya saat Jarvis ( _Artificial Intelligence_ buatannya) bersuara. "Tuan, Master Barton menghubungi anda."

"Huh? Di mana ponselku Jarvis? Ah sudahlah, sambungkan ke _loudspeaker_."

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara lain berbicara. "Stark?"

Huh? Ini bukan Clint. "Siapa ini?"

"Ini Barney, saudaranya."

Oh ... kenapa Barney menelponnya lewat ponsel Clint? "Ya, Barney. Maaf aku tidak mengenali suaramu. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Clint?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk ... sebaiknya kamu ke mari."

**Hospital**

Tony membuat rekor menuju ke rumah sakit tercepat dengan mobil. Dia mungkin akan datang lebih cepat kalau saja Pepper tidak melarangnya untuk menggunakan kostum Ironman.

Dia menemukan Barney (duduk di kursi roda dan ada perban di kepalanya) di salah satu lorong utama rumah sakit, ada juga Clint ... atau mungkin William kembarannya karena kata Barney, Clint tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ada pria inggris di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tony segera setelah dia masuk dalam jangkauan telinga Barney.

"Sesuatu yang buruk," Barney menggeleng. "Clint tuli, dan dia tidak menerima semua ini dengan baik. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Dia di dalam sekarang, kamu harus menemuinya."

Tony mengangguk sekali, lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Barney. Tuli huh? Apa yang terjadi sampai Clint tuli. Dan apa maksud Barney, Clint pernah tuli sebelumnya? Sepertinya Tony harus belajar bahasa _sign_ setelah ini.

Dia mendengar ada yang berbisik namanya sebelum dia masuk, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Clint sedang duduk di tempat tidur dengan kepala menunduk. Sama seperti Barney, di kepalanya juga ditempeli perban putih. Dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya saat Tony masuk. Hanya saat Tony mendekat hingga jangkauan pandangannya, baru Clint menatapnya.

"Clint," kata Tony perlahan dan mata Clint menuju pada bibirnya. Clint mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang muncul malah sebuah ringisan.

"Maaf."

Tony menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang terjadi," katanya perlahan. Dugaannya adalah Clint membaca gerakan bibirnya jadi dia harus mengatakan semuanya dengan pelan.

"Orang-orang jahat, yang menggunakan jaket olahraga, mereka menginginkan gedung apartemenku. Kami bertarung―mereka―mereka menembak Barney di perut. Dan―dan melukai telingaku dengan panahku."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"SHIELD."

Tony menarik napas panjang, dan menutup matanya. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di sana lalu menghembuskan napasnya.

"Apa kamu benci denganku sekarang? Apa kamu akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Clint dengan suara kecil. Dia tampak ketakutan, seperti kucing yang takut pada orang asing di gang sempit.

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai? Masalahmu?" tanya Tony sambil membuka matanya untuk melihat Clint.

Clint mengangguk. "Ya."

"Ini terakhir kalinya, Clint, kamu bersikap egois. Jika ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak yakin kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita."

"Aku berjanji," jawab Clint membuat Tony tersenyum.

"Dan mengenai misimu, kamu tidak boleh lagi menyembunyikannya."

Clint memicingkan matanya sedikit, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Ah, Tony mungkin menyeringai sebentar. Persetan, itu urusannya. "Aku akan pensiun beberapa tahun lagi, tapi baiklah. Aku berjanji."

"Bagus, bodoh. Dan berjanjilah setelah ini kamu akan mengajariku bahasa _sign._ Barney bilang kamu pernah tuli dulu, jadi pasti kamu mengetahui bahasa tersebut." Dan pengalaman Clint itu mungkin menjelaskan keahliannya mengimbangi percakapan Tony sekarang. Mungkin juga tidak. "Aku bisa sih belajar sendiri, tapi di mana serunya? Kamu bisa memberiku ciuman setiap kali aku berhasil menguasai beberapa kata."

Sejujurnya, dia akan mendapatkan banyak ciuman. Heh, dia yakin bisa menguasai bahasa dasarnya dalam satu hari. Dan dalam tiga hari, dia sudah bisa menguasai semuanya. Ah, inilah untungnya menjadi jenius.

Clint sudah tersenyum lebar, mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Tony. "Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kapan kamu keluar dari sini?" tanya Tony setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

"Hari ini sih, tapi SHIELD sedang memeriksa apartemenku dan lingkungan sekitarnya, jadi kurasa besok. Oh, Tony, bisa suruh dua saudaraku itu untuk masuk? Mereka sudah di luar dari tadi."

Tony mengangguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian Barney, William, dan orang inggris yang tadi Tony lihat di luar sudah berada di ruangan berukuran sedang ini. Ada yang salah dengan orang inggris ini. Dia terus melihat Tony seperti melihat setan. Dia seperti ... penggemar. Huh?

"Clint?" kata Barney merespon pada pandangan Clint. Lalu Barney melakukan gerakan-gerakan tangan dan Clint mengangguk. Barney kemudian menatap Tony dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Um, sama-sama." Apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan sepertinya Tony harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk orang inggris ini karena dia tampak benar-benar ... _freaking out._ "William kan? Bukan Aaron?"

Ada tarikan napas terkejut dari Barney, "Kenny! Will, mana ponsel Clint? Aku harus menghubunginya."

"Biar aku yang menghubunginya. Oh, Stark," William mengulurkan tangannya, "William Brandt." Saat dahi Tony mengkerut, William menambahkan, "Adopsi. Masih Barton sih, tapi lebih senang menggunakan Brandt."

Oh benar, Clint juga bilang William diadopsi. Tony menyalaminya.

"Dan ini Benji Dunn. Pacarku ... dan penggemar beratmu." William menunjuk ke pria inggris itu. "Aku keluar dulu."

Pria inggris itu―Benji, maju selangkah, menggosok-gosok telapak tangan di celananya, lalu menyodorkannya. "Benji Dunn. Um, aku benar-benar penasaran dan kagum dengan teknologimu. Maksudku―" Benji terus-terusan berbicara hingga Tony menyeringai kecil. Oh ini menyenangkan.

**Barbeque**

Rupanya, atap apartemen Clint merupakan tempat kumpul-kumpul tetangganya. Mereka akan berbagi cerita dan makan bersama di malam hari, atau sekedar berbagi kehangatan untuk memperkuat kerukunan mereka.

Malam itu Tony bergabung bersama mereka. Barney, William, Benji, Aaron dan Martha (seorang ilmuan yang merupakan rekan Aaron) juga ada di sana.

Ada Simone, tetangga Clint berdarah afrika dan tiga anaknya―dua di antaranya merupakan penggemar Ironman, dan ya menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mengagungkan dirinya. Sebenarnya tiga sih jika saja si bungsu bukan bayi yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

Ada Aimee, gadis punk berambut merah muda yang tinggal di dekat apartemen Clint dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Deke, mahasiswa jurusan arsitek yang tinggal di apartemen ini. Ada pria tua yang tidak lagi memiliki rambut; Tony lupa siapa namanya. Dan ada juga beberapa orang lain yang tampak akrab terhadap sesama.

Oh, dan ada Lucky. Golden Retriever bermata satu itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan anjing tetangga yang jauh lebih kecil ukurannya jika disandingkan berdua.

"Tony," Clint memanggilnya. Dia sekarang menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran buatan Tony, karena tujuh puluh persen pendengarannya rusak jadi dia membutuhkan alat itu untuk mendengar. Untunglah Tony sudah menguasai bahasa _sign,_ jadi terkadang mereka berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tersebut.

"Hm?"

Tangan Clint memeluk pinggangnya hingga mereka bersanding berdua di salah satu sisi apartemen, melihat pemandangan kawasan Bed Stuy. Ini bukan pemandangan yang indah jika dibandingkan dengan pemandangan dari Avengers Tower, tapi tidak masalah karena dengan Clint di sampingnya; sudah membayar untuk semua keburukan yang dipandang olehnya.

"Aku siap untuk pindah denganmu."

Tony menoleh pada Clint di saat yang bersamaan dengan sang pemanah, sehingga keduanya bertatapan. "Benarkah? Mengapa?"

"Semua masalahku sudah selesai. Barney dan Lucky akan tetap tinggal di sini―ini gedung apartemenku, dan mereka juga akan bertindak untuk menjaga tempat ini jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Lagipula aku juga akan berkunjung setiap akhir pekan."

Dahi Tony mengkerut. "Gedung apartemenmu?"

"Uh, ya ... aku yang memiliki gedung apartemen ini setelah membelinya dari tuan tanahnya dan melunasi semua pajaknya."

Huh, wow. "Jadi kamu akan pindah denganku?" tanya Tony sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Kamu sudah menunggu waktu lama untuk saat seperti ini, jadi kurasa adil jika aku pindah denganmu sekarang," jawab Clint juga dengan senyuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya mulai berciuman, hanya berpisah ketika terdengar suara, "Um ...," dari dekat mereka.

Anak tertua Simone―sekali lagi Tony lupa namanya―berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, mata menuju ke lantai. Di tangannya ada piring berisi daging yang masih berasap. "Um ... Mr. Ironman, Clint―daging asap?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan piring tersebut.

"Tentu," kata Tony yang kemudian mengambil piringnya. Sesaat setelah piring itu berpindah tangan, anak itu langsung berjalan menuju tempat asalnya di sisi seberang apartemen ini.

Pada akhirnya, Tony memakan daging itu bersama Clint. Terkadang membagikannya pada Lucky yang sudah mendekati mereka ketika anjing tetangga itu turun ke bawah. Lalu mendengar cerita Clint dan tertawa lebar, diiringi gonggongan dari Lucky.

Ini adalah salah satu momen dalam hidup Tony yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

* * *

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> btw, baddy di sini adalah mafia dari komik hawkeye 4 milik matt fraction. namanya tracksuit mafia, yang banyakan ngomong bro dan serius dan orang eropa timur. ngerti lah, baddy dari komik. #lol.
> 
> um ... so yeah, ini fusion. aaron cross dan william brandt adalah dua aktor yang dimainkan jeremy renner (aktor hawkeye). so yeah. dannnnnn, Clint adalah satu-satunya superhero di marvel yang tuli, #iykwim.
> 
> Fusion di sini adalah, dimana karakter Tony dan Clint masih MCU, tapi aku menggabungkan event dan latar belakang mereka (mainly Clint) sama hawkeye 4. Dan dua film lain jeremy renner. Kalian akan mengerti kalau nonton filmnya, kalau enggak juga ngerti sih (in a way) tapi nggak full pemahaman. (Ngemeng apa lo nak?)
> 
> dan aku jatuh cinta ama Lucky anjingnya Clint. manggil dirinya pizza dog, XD.
> 
> do review please. thanks, #bow. kalau ada kesalahan kasih tahu yaaa. daaaaa.


End file.
